Tigrex
|Ailments = |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Habitats = Old Desert, Desert, Snowy Mountains, Sandy Plains, Tundra, Ancestral Steppe, Sunken Hollow, Primal Forest, Frozen Seaway, Heaven's Mount, Dunes, Everwood, Battlequarters, Gorge, Sky Corridor, Jurassic Frontier, Arctic Ridge, Marshlands, Misty Peaks, Sanctuary, Interceptor's Base, Polar Field, Ancient Forest, Wildspire Waste, Rotten Vale, Elder's Recess, Hoarfrost Reach, Guiding Lands, Flower Field, Fortress Ruins, Thunderous Sands, Yilufa Snowy Mountains |Monster Size = 2603.1 1388.2 |Monster Relations = Flame Tigrex, Grimclaw Tigrex, Brute Tigrex, Molten Tigrex, Diorekkusu, Zenith Tigrex, Tigrex EX |Generation = Second }} Description}} Tigrex are Flying Wyverns introduced in Monster Hunter Freedom 2. Physiology Tigrex is a large, quadrupedal wyvern characterized by its massive head and jaws, powerful limbs and striking yellow/blue striped coloration. The top of its head is tipped with a pair of horn-like ears, and its segmented tail ends with a spiny protrusion. Abilities As a quadrupedal wyvern, its wings have evolved into forelegs, which allows it to run at very fast speeds. Though it possesses a pair of adequately-developed wings, it is rarely seen flying in a traditional sense. It is in fact more prone to gliding from location to location. It has a powerful set of lungs which gives it the ability to produce extremely loud, concussive roars which can physically damage nearby objects. Unlike many other monsters, Tigrex does not attack with any elements, a trait it shares with the Monoblos and its cousins. Rather, it relies on its sheer brute strength and an ear-splitting roar to bring down opponents. Behavior Tigrex will usually attempt to intimidate would-be attackers with an ear-splitting roar. If combat becomes intense enough, it will flush blood to its forelimbs, face, and eyes, in order to give its skin a bright-red glow as an effort to further intimidate attackers. Habitat The Tigrex can be found in many different environments. Like many wyverns, it will travel far and wide in search of prey. Game Appearances Main Series * Monster Hunter Freedom 2 (Introduced) * Monster Hunter Freedom Unite * Monster Hunter Portable 3rd * Monster Hunter 4 * Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate * Monster Hunter Generations * Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate * Monster Hunter World: Iceborne Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 2.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 3.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 4.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 5.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 6.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 7.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 8.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 9.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.1 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.2 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.3 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.4 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G * Monster Hunter Frontier G2 * Monster Hunter Frontier G3 * Monster Hunter Frontier G Genuine * Monster Hunter Frontier G5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G6 * Monster Hunter Frontier G7 * Monster Hunter Frontier G8 * Monster Hunter Frontier G9 * Monster Hunter Frontier G10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Z * Monster Hunter Frontier Z Zenith Spin-offs * Monster Hunter Online * Monster Hunter Stories * Monster Hunter Explore Game Data MHP3rd Elemental/Status Effectiveness Information taken from mhp3rd.net Template:Tigrex MHP3rd Analysis (Normal)|Normal||True Template:Tigrex MHP3rd Analysis (Rage Mode)|Enraged MHW Damage Effectiveness |Water = |Thunder = |Ice = |Dragon = |Poison = |Sleep = |Paralysis = |Blast = |Stun = }} MH4U Breakable Parts Monster Materials For carves and materials from other games, see Tigrex Carves Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Tigrex Carves/MH4U-Low-rank|Low rank||true Tigrex Carves/MH4U-High-rank|High rank Tigrex Carves/MH4U-G-rank|G-rank Tigrex Carves/MH4U-Apex|Apex Equipment For more information, see Tigrex Equipment In-Game Description Other Non-Subspecies Forms Grimclaw Tigrex Main Article: 'Grimclaw Tigrex'' A Deviant of Tigrex first appearing in Monster Hunter Generations. Hardcore (HC) Tigrex Season 9.0, Tigrex is considerably improved. It now has slightly enlarged horns and is missing one eye; it also has several new attacks, including: a tail-brush, where it wipes its tail in a 180 degree arc behind itself; a vastly improved roar, which covers a far greater area; a frenzied series of agile leaps; a double 360 degree body spin; and finally a triple forward bite. HC Tigrex is an older dominant male with longer horn/ears, blue tinted wings and roaring power stronger than the Brute Tigrex, though it cannot hold a roar as long. It is known for fast unexpected movement, roars focused into an invisible sonic beam easy to spot from sand or snow being blown, an attack were it jumps left-smashes with its foot to the right then jumps ahead to the right and turns then runs back to face its target, double spin attacks like its subspecies and roars so loud the ground cracks beneath it and the air stills as a shock wave reaching beyond its body range. Zenith Tigrex Main Article: 'Zenith Tigrex'' A Zenith Species of Tigrex first appearing in Monster Hunter Frontier Z. Tigrex EX Main Article: 'Tigrex EX'' An artificially modified Tigrex first appearing in Monster Hunter Stories. Flame Tigrex Main Article: 'Flame Tigrex'' A Lone Species of Tigrex first appearing in Monster Hunter Online. Gallery For more images, see Tigrex Photo Gallery Notes Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Flying Wyverns Category:Large Flying Wyverns Category:Monsters that inflict Snowman Category:Flagship Monsters Category:MHF2 Monsters Category:MHFU Monsters Category:MHP3 Monsters Category:MH4 Monsters Category:MH4U Monsters Category:MHX Monsters Category:MHST Monsters Category:MHXX Monsters Category:MHWI Monsters